Reconnecting
by starglow71
Summary: Wincest! The Winchesters have been to Hell and back so many times. Somewhere along the way, they fell in love...with each other. This is how their reunions and lives could have played out if they had done that. Language, sexual content, Graphic Imagery


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters.

**Warning: Established Wincest, sorry. Lots of graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

Plot: Sam and Dean have died and come back several times. Here's another take on how some of those events may have played out, if they had been more than brothers. And how they were broken apart. And how they found each other and reconnected every time.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam stared at the man in the doorway, then he pushed him to the wall. Not sure if he was real.

He felt real. He smelled real. And damn didn't that hard dick in his pants _feel _real.

"It's him, Sam, I checked." Bobby said. Sam lets him go.

They stare at each other, so many emotions on their faces. Yet, there is that urge. The irresistible urge.

Dean lunges at Sam, and Sam catches him.

Ruby flees at the sight of Dean, not even bothering with the lie of being Kathy or someone like that.

Bobby approaches them.

Dean kisses Sam now, a desperate kiss, full of questions and demands, and of all his pain and of all their pain and so much more. They turn to the bed never breaking the kiss, not once worrying about breathing either. Dying this way would be bliss but so would what they had planned.

Clothes are tossed away, the bed falls to the ground and breaks under their falling bodies.

"Sammy, fuck, Sammy, missed you, loved you, baby, please, fuck me!" Dean pleads as Sam's mouth and hands bruise and brutally mark his body, sucking the skin and nipples, then going lower, to frantically suck his dick, tugging at it hard as it feels like Sam is using hyper suction on him, which makes Dean arch and moan even louder, losing all rational thought.

Sam shoves three lubed up fingers into him at once, and roughly hits his pleasure spot, making Dean lose it even further, then thrusts in, going hard and fast, slow is so out of the question right now. They can't do it, they need this desperate fucking, to come undone and reconnect again. Hands claw and bodies arch and bow, teeth bite and bodies pound against each other.

Dean cums screaming and Sam follows.

Then he takes the man again and again, until he lays spent on the mattress, that Ruby just spent the last hour trying to convince him to fuck her on. Which they had interrupted, thank goodness. Sam was almost to the point of telling her he was gay and so not interested. No, not gay, Sam amended, In love, with his brother. Who was in Hell.

Yeah, he was almost ready to tell her that so she would go away.

Then the knock.

Then…he was there. Whole and handsome, and…alive!

Dean.

His reason for living.

For breathing.

For existing.

For everything necessary or anything in his whole miserable existence really.

Looking at him with love, and hope, and so much damn happiness he hadn't dared to hope it was really him.

They cum again and again. Dean taking him just as roughly.

Screaming their releases.

Bobby laughs as the neighbors bang on walls.

Bangs they don't hear or care about.

Only this one act.

Reconnecting.

As they lay down to rest afterward, hours afterward, Bobby covers them with a blanket.

He could care less about their sex together.

He wants to know how Sam got Dean back.

Sam had to have done it.

He had been trying so hard to.

He just wondered what it had cost him.

And prayed it wasn't his own soul.

Which he knew Sam would give if he had to get Dean back.

So Bobby rested on the couch and waited.

He was going to get his answers.

Once the lovebirds woke up.

Xxxxxxxxx

Dean opens his eyes, and sees him.

Sam.

His Sam.

In the building near Lisa's house.

Lisa, whom he didn't love but had lived with.

Pretending to move on.

Like he ever could.

Sam.

Sam was there, watching him.

He stands and approaches.

Tests him first.

Sam does the knife thing.

Sam drinks salt in his holy water.

Sam.

Sam is really Sam.

Dean hugs him, crying a little.

So happy.

Then he kisses him.

Sam does not respond.

Then Dean knows.

This is _not_ Sam.

Something is missing.

If it is Sam at all, that is.

After that he doesn't trust him anymore.

But stays with him.

Mostly because he can tell it is him.

With something missing.

Several hunts later, he is turned.

Sam smiles.

He loses Lisa.

He doesn't care about that part.

He cares that he got turned.

Then the truth goddess forces them to tell the truth.

Dean makes Castiel check his brother, then he knows.

Sam isn't Sam.

Sam has lost his soul.

It's still in the pit.

He resolves to get it back.

Hopefully before Sam-1000 gets him killed.

Or worse kills him, or Dean kills him out of spite.

Yeah, Sam _will _get his soul back.

Even if it kills Dean to do _it_.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Months later, Sam lays in the panic room.

Sleeping.

Ensouled.

Death has kept his part of the deal.

Cas is talking to Dean, telling him this could kill Sam.

Dean knows it probably won't.

So he waits.

Sam comes out of the room.

Into the study.

Where Dean sits worrying.

Pretending to care about research.

When all he wants to do is go sit by his lover's bed.

Which he is fighting the urge to do.

Until Sam appears in the doorway.

Then he breaks.

Dean lunges at Sam, who catches him.

They always catch each other.

No matter what happens to them.

Dean kisses Sam. They kiss up the stairs.

Up to their room.

Clothes are gone, ripped or tore off.

Lips biting into each other and bodies rubbing so much they can't believe they haven't joined skins yet. Dean's mouth and hands bruise along Sam's body, erasing all thought and any measure of control he may have had. Fingers open him while Dean's mouth sucks him to the point of pain. Sam cries out in pain and pleasure as his pleasure spot sends him reeling over and over again, and Dean sheathes himself there inside him.

Their bodies slam hard against each other as Dean fucks him hard and deep, Sam losing his battle with speech, head going back as his body arches, Dean doing the same, except Dean is nipping and kissing up his body again as he fucks him, up his neck and to his lips, which seek entrance to his mouth and their tongues tangle together now. His body reclaiming his brother, his lover, and his…_Everything_.

Sam was there but not there.

A body but not the man he loved.

And needed.

Sam was here now.

Never leaving again.

_Sam._

His reason for living.

For breathing.

For existing.

For everything necessary or anything in his whole miserable existence really.

They cum again and again. Sam taking him just as roughly.

Screaming their releases.

Reconnecting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afterward, Sam lays in his arms.

Held so tight he can barely move.

Dean isn't ready for him to go yet.

Or leave the bed.

So Sam lets him.

"Why so desperate?" Sam asks, "Am I missing something?"

"No, but you were." Dean says, "You're whole now, that's what counts."

"I don't understand." Sam says confused.

"You don't have to, Sam. Just don't scratch the wall." Dean says, explaining about the unsouled thing but leaving out a lot. "I never touched you that way, baby. It wasn't you."

"What did I do all that time?" Sam asks, Dean looks troubled.

"Doesn't matter now. Death says you scratch, and you die, Hell floods in and kills you. I can't be without you, baby, not again. So just don't scratch the wall." Dean explains.

"Okay." Sam says but obeys.

He doesn't want to lose Dean again, so he doesn't scratch it.

He doesn't remember his time in Hell.

He can't recall the past year.

But he can tell from the way Dean is acting, _it wasn't good_.

But he can tell Dean is telling the truth.

So he resolves not to scratch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cas has broken the wall.

Dean is breaking with Sam, as Hell floods his mind.

He is forced to leave him there but leaves where they'll be.

Later, the car is totaled.

And Cas goes crazy.

Sam stabs him with his sword before the ritual can open the door.

Crowley dies when Dean shoots him with the Colt.

The new one.

Crowley actually managed to look surprised.

Hmmm.

But Sam is still breaking.

And, suddenly, there is a bright light.

So bright it blinds them

Around Sam.

Who is screaming and afraid.

Dean blindly stumbles to him.

Only to find the light gone now.

And Sam fine.

No longer breaking.

Hell fully assimilated in his mind and not hurting him at all.

His past year of memories restored, guilt for them on his face.

But also love and happiness, and relief there, too.

No more pain.

No more losing himself to those memories.

Sam is whole again.

Hell is over for him now.

Dean holds Sam close and kisses him, savoring the wholeness of his lover again.

They walk to town, and have the car towed to the yard.

Rent a cabin nearby. Two of them.

Bobby needs a break from this.

They need to reconnect.

Hell memories and breaking have kept them apart.

Sam's broken psyche causing a break in their lovemaking and their relationship.

Cas had broken him.

They had thought he was their friend.

Now they look down at his empty host.

And feel sad, missing their friend already.

They touch and kiss.

Their bodies find their grooves together again. Thoughts are sacrificed for love. Gentle this time. Soft touches and kisses feather their skins, words are said with reverence and given such loving meaning. Hours pass for these two men, clinging to each other, Dean thrusting into Sam, kissing him so deeply.

Cumming together again and again.

Sam makes love to Dean, their love and pleasure tying them together again and again.

Happiness, relief, comfort, and so much love,

There between them again.

No more Hell to stand in their way.

No more obstacles to hurt them.

Yet.

But they'd deal with them later.

When they get to them.

Instead they make love.

They talk and kiss.

They fight Evil and find goodness in each other.

Every single day they live.

In every look they give each other.

And in every breath they share.

Together.

With every cell and fiber in their bodies,

These lovers grab the loose ends of their untethered souls

And tie them together again.

Finding their ways back to each other with one thought, one need.

Only one.

To reconnect to each other.

Always others seek to break them apart.

Make them lose each other.

But always these two souls fight their way together

With one purpose in mind between them,

Reconnecting.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
